peneywidbe
by eddiekaspbrak
Summary: penntwise pays a visit


Boom. You jolt awake from your quiet and peaceful slumber to the sounds of a roaring storm just outside your window. You stretch and yawn, and then turn on your lamp. The rain's pitter patter is strong and violent, thunder cracks as lightning strikes not too far from your sweet home. Another loud boom and your light flickers off. You shiver, as you're afraid of the dark AND storms. The sound of someone coming up the stairs echoes through your quiet home. Could someone have broken in? wood creaking can be heard just outside your bedroom door. "Hello...?" you call out, putting your blankets back over your body in fear. You're supposed to be alone tonight, as your parents are on a month-long vacation as of right now. "Did you guys come home early?" you call out, hoping to hear a familiar voice chime in a response. You wait, eyes glued to the door, the only sound other than rain and thunder filling the room is your heavy breathing and rapid heartbeat. The door swings open and you scream in horror. Oh. It's just Pennywise! "hello, darling" his smooth voice fills the air and soothes you, he is a sight for sore eyes. "Pennywise! god damn it! you scared me!" you yell out of frustration. He chuckles and makes his way to the foot of your bed, plopping down and facing you, making himself comfy. He visits you quite often and loves to scare you for no good reason. "I missed you, Pen. How's it been?" you ask, sitting up and moving closer to the big handsome man sitting calmly at the end of your bed. "Tiring. I've been running around more than ever these days." he groans, taking his shoes off and tossing them on the floor. "Glad I can come to you, though." he purrs. You shift a little and smile widely at his words. "I'm glad you're here. I was getting really lonely." you lean back a little. "Make yourself at home, as I'm sure you know, my parents aren't here for a month." "Yes, my dear. I found it a wonderful time to pay you a visit." the two of you talk for hours and pass the time before the storm comes to a stop and your power turns back on.

Conversation slows down and tension builds up in the room. He moves closer to you on the bed, now sitting just to the right of your knees. He puts a hand on your thigh and rubs slowly. "P-Pen!" you chuckle nervously and blush. He's staring at you lovingly, yet you can't bring yourself to make eye contact for too long. "You make me feel so special, Penny." you mumble embarrassingly. "My darling." Pennywise gropes your thigh. "You are so special to me." his voice is low and seductive, you feel like you could melt from his sweetness. The tall, thick man before you has such a way with words. He straddles you, one hand now on your waist while he brings the other up to your chin, pulling your face up while he gazes deeply into your eyes. He pulls you into a kiss and moves his hand from your chin to the back of your head, grabbing at your soft hair. "Mmh- P-" you try to speak but he won't let you out of the kiss long enough to get anything across. That's okay, though. Words are not needed in this tender moment. You wrap your arms around his neck and run your fingers through his silky hair. The intense passionate kissing goes on for ages when finally he breaks away and moves down to your neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he goes. "Penny..." you moan and tug at his hair while he moves down to your stomach, pushing up your shirt and kissing your soft tummy while you pull your shirt off completely. He moves back up to your chest and starts tracing all over with his tongue. You tug at his own shirt and he sits up and tosses it to the side. His skin is soft and damp from sweat, you feel his chest and as he leans over you again you wrap your arms around him to claw at his back. He groans and you feel a slight pressure on your thigh that makes you giggle,in excitement. "Pennywise, fuck me." you beg, he hastily unbuttons his pants to reveal his giant cock. He's big, but you knew that. "Can you suck me first?" he whispers into your ear, sending a chill down your spine and exciting you even further. "Yes, Penny." you reply pushing him back gently and getting into position. You grab his base with your right hand and wrap your lips around his tip. He moans and grabs your hair, tugging lightly. You try to get as much of him in your mouth as possible, but you still can only get halfway down. He moves your head for you by pulling your hair and pushing you down. You continue for about 5 minutes until he pulls you off completely and flips you over again. You giggle in excitement once more and throw your pants off as quickly as possible. He brings a hand down between your legs and feels you. "You really want me, huh?" Pennywise asks. "Yes! Please!" you respond. He pushes a finger in gently, another following shortly after. You moan and throw your head back into your pillows. He always makes you feel so good, so so good. He withdraws his fingers from you and presses the tip of his cock against your entrance. "Are you ready?" he asks. "Yes!" you shout in response. "Are you sure?" he asks very softly. "Penny, it's okay. I'm ready." you reassure him. He never wants to hurt you in any way, so he always asks multiple times if everything is okay. Of course, it's always more than okay. He pushes into you slowly, yet filling you up quickly. You moan and claw at his back. "Dear, am I hurting you?" "Not at all, Penny." He enters you completely and stops for a moment. You pant hard and gather yourself again while he waits patiently. He pulls out, and pushes back in. "Mmph-! Pennn!" you moan loudly. He thrusts hard, but slowly. You bite down on his neck and moan into it. He builds up speed and drives you wild with intense pleasure. You don't know how he does it, but he makes you feel better than any human ever has before. Having sex with him is the most wonderful thing you've ever experienced. You go on for nearly an hour before you feel yourself reaching climax. "Pennywise- I'm gonna cum." you mutter between breaths. "Cum for me, baby." he purrs into your ear. He thrusts faster and harder, hitting your sweet spot just right until you cum and let out a loud moan- almost a scream. He climaxes too, releasing his sweet clown sperm inside of you. "Penny." "I love you." you whisper to him. "My darling, I love you more." he responds, kissing your forehead and laying beside you. You roll over to cuddle with him and he wraps his strong arms around you making you feel safe and secure in his embrace. "Good night." he sweetly whispers as you fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
